


Interrupted Self Destruction

by watcherofworlds



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherofworlds/pseuds/watcherofworlds
Summary: What happens when Bucky finds Steve passed out drunk in his kitchen as a result of trying to drown his sorrows in alcohol after his mom's funeral.





	

“You stupid punk,” Bucky snarled. It was something he often called Steve in jest, but there was no affection in his voice now. Steve’s head jerked upwards. He squinted at Bucky with bloodshot eyes, his sand colored hair falling into his face.

“Bucky,” he mumbled, mush mouthed. “Whatreyou doin’ here?”

“I came to check on you,” Bucky said, his voice tight. “Looks like it’s a good thing I did. What the hell happened to you?”

“It hurt too much Buck,” Steve said. “I didn’t wanna feel anymore.” He reached for the half empty bottle of whiskey in front of him, but Bucky snatched it away.

“Tough,” he snapped. “Feeling is what makes you human.” Gesturing with the bottle in his hand, he asked “Where did you even get this?” Steve made a meandering gesture in the general direction of the cupboard above his sink.

“Ma kept it for spe-special occasions,” he stuttered. “Good Irish whiskey, she called it. Although”- his face scrunched up into a disgusted expression that might have been funny if not for the situation- “if that’s supposed to be good, I really don’t wanna know what the bad stuff tastes like.” Bucky sighed.

“You gotta be more careful, Steve,” he said. “You’re damn lucky you didn’t drink yourself to death.”

“I wish I had,” Steve muttered. “At least then I’d be with Ma.”

“Do you really think she’d want to see her son like this?” Bucky retorted. “Look at you. You oughta be ashamed of yourself.”

“Th’ fuck d’you care?” Steve slurred, trying to glare but not quite getting there.

“Because I care about you,” Bucky said, trying his hardest not to shout. “You’re like a brother to me. I wouldn’t want to see Joey or Cecil like this either.”

“Joey and Cecil aren’t old enough to drink,” Steve said petulantly.

“And neither are you!” Bucky cried. “Jesus Christ, Steve. I can’t keep my promise if you’re gonna insist on self destructing like this.”

“What promise?” Steve asked, frowning.

“Doesn’t matter,” Bucky said evasively. He put the bottle of whiskey back in the cupboard, shoving it as far back as it would go so there’d be no possible way for Steve to reach it again. Turning back to his friend, he said, “I got things I gotta do at home. I’ll be back in a few hours when you’re finally functioning like a human being again.” Before Steve could offer even so much as a word in protest, Bucky marched out of his kitchen and was gone, emerging back into the outside world before he could lose his composure completely.


End file.
